


Lubrificanti originali

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Da cacciatori di demoni a allenatori di Pokémon (XY Ver.) [9]
Category: Devil May Cry, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Oh! Goodra!» esclamò leggermente disgustato mentre veniva stritolato tra le braccia del suo pokémon. <br/>Quest'ultimo emise il suo verso in una tonalità piuttosto acuta, segno evidente del fatto che fosse felice. <br/>«Ugh...!» mormorò ad un certo punto l'albino, avvertendo qualcosa di disgustosamente viscido che gli stava ricoprendo il corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubrificanti originali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Pokémon!AU, bava di Goodra come lubrificante_ per il [p0rn fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367122.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) e _Esuberanza_ per la [prima settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85997.html) del [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/85684.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1386 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante esalò un sospiro di sollievo quando il getto d'acqua della doccia cominciò a divenire caldo.   
Aveva proprio bisogno di farsi un bel bagno caldo dopo l'acquazzone col quale lui e Nero avevano dovuto recarsi a Ponte Mosaico. Avevano fatto il più in fretta possibile ma non era servito a niente, poiché erano arrivati comunque fradici a destinazione.   
Nonostante ciò, mentre Dante consegnava le sue poké ball all'infermiera Joy affinché rimettesse in sesto tutta la sua squadra, Nero stava praticamente  _coccolando_  la sfera poké contenente il suo nuovo pokémon, fresco di cattura e pure di evoluzione.   
Era così entusiasta per il suo nuovo pokémon di tipo Drago da considerarlo pochissimo. A Dante, per contro, non piaceva per niente. Per lui Goodra non era degno di essere un pokémon Drago. Era troppo carino e poco minaccioso, niente a che vedere con un bell'esemplare di Hydreigon o di Dragonite. Goodra sarebbe stato più adatto come pokémon Folletto.   
 _«Certe volte non capisco proprio i suoi gusti...»_  commentò tra sé scuotendo la testa mentre prendeva il flaconcino di shampoo dalla mensola appesa alla parete.   
Mentre Dante si lavava, Nero era in camera e stava facendo le coccole al suo Goodra, che dimostrava entusiastico apprezzamento: ogni volta che il ragazzo gli avvicinava la mano per accarezzarlo, lui allungava il collo e cercava di leccarla.   
Alla fine l'allenatore aveva deciso di rimandare le carezze e l'aveva rimpinzato con affetto di poké bignè.   
Del resto, aveva tempo per farlo: Dante ci avrebbe messo un po' ad uscire dalla doccia, poiché aveva da riscaldarsi; pertanto aveva tutto il tempo di prendere confidenza col suo nuovo pokémon prima di poter fare la doccia a sua volta.   
Lui aveva tolto i vestiti bagnati e si era cambiato la biancheria, lasciando che fosse il calore del riscaldamento - che in quel Centro Pokémon era tenuto decisamente alto - ad impedirgli di prendersi un malanno.   
Goodra mangiò tutto ciò che Nero gli offrì fino a che non fu pieno. A quel punto, sazio, gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò con lo stesso entusiasmo di poco prima. Il tentativo del ragazzo di ammansirlo riempiendolo di cibo non era riuscito come aveva previsto.   
«Oh! Goodra!» esclamò leggermente disgustato mentre veniva stritolato tra le braccia del suo pokémon.   
Quest'ultimo emise il suo verso in una tonalità piuttosto acuta, segno evidente del fatto che fosse felice.   
«Ugh...!» mormorò ad un certo punto l'albino, avvertendo qualcosa di disgustosamente viscido che gli stava ricoprendo il corpo.   
Cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa di Goodra e ci riuscì piuttosto facilmente a causa dell'enorme quantità di bava di cui si era ricoperto.   
Aveva letto sul Pokédex che i Goodra tendevano a secernerne, ma non pensava che ne potesse fare così tanta.   
Nero prese la sua ball e lo fece rientrare prima che lo abbracciasse in un altro eccesso di affetto nei suoi confronti.   
Si passò una mano sul braccio, togliendosi una enorme quantità di bava.   
Storse le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto mentre tastava la sostanza. Era molto viscida e scivolosa, tanto da ricordargli un'altra cosa.   
Un sorrisetto malizioso gli increspò le labbra mentre un'idea gli si accendeva in mente.   
Alzò gli occhi verso la porta chiusa del bagno ed il suo sorriso si allargò ulteriormente. Di soppiatto si alzò e si sfilò i boxer mentre andava verso la porta.   
Posò l'orecchio contro l'uscio. Udì lo scrosciare dell'acqua che si attutiva fino a scomparire.   
 _«Giusto in tempo...»_  commentò tra sé, sprizzando entusiasmo da tutti i pori. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore in un segno di palese trepidazione girò piano la maniglia, spingendo al tempo stesso.   
Nel bagno aleggiava una leggera nebbiolina dovuta alla elevata temperatura dell'acqua usata da Dante per lavarsi.   
Quest'ultimo era in piedi appena fuori della doccia, situata proprio davanti alla porta della stanza e con l'apertura posta di lato, cosicché stava dando le spalle al più giovane. Era completamente nudo e bagnato e stava allungandosi a prendere l'asciugamano appeso al sostegno dinanzi a lui.   
Non si era minimamente avveduto dell'ingresso del suo compagno, che gli arrivò di soppiatto alle spalle. A quel punto lo cinse da davanti con un braccio, bloccandolo piegato in avanti.   
«Cosa?! Ragazzo!» esclamò colto alla sprovvista, cercando di divincolarsi.   
Il suo tentativo di liberarsi venne vanificato nell'attimo in cui Nero gli infilò le dita della mano rimasta libera nel culo, andando a fondo in maniera piuttosto facile.   
Dante sgranò gli occhi e le labbra si mossero a formare una "o" mentre gemeva poderosamente.   
Sentiva qualcosa di viscido sulle dita del suo compagno. Somigliava alla consistenza di un lubrificante, ma non era proprio la stessa.   
«C-che roba è?» fece, mordendosi subito dopo il labbro nel sentire le falangi del ragazzo andare più a fondo.   
«Il mio Goodra mi ha lasciato un regalino per le coccole... ha un temperamento piuttosto esuberante, sai?» esclamò il più giovane «L'hai visto anche te che è piuttosto scivoloso» spiegò.   
Dante storse le labbra in una smorfia di disgusto.   
«La bava del tuo pokémon...? Ugh, che schifo!» commentò, tentando ancora di divincolarsi.   
«Oh, non fare lo schizzinoso! Il lubrificante è lubrificante» fece Nero per contro «E di questo ne ho in abbondanza».   
Così dicendo gli estrasse le dita dal culo e le passò sul suo petto, ripulendolo di un bel po' di bava.   
A sorpresa, Dante si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, mettendo bene in mostra il fondoschiena e divaricando leggermente le gambe per avere un migliore appoggio. La verità era che - benché l'idea che stesse usando la bava del suo Goodra lo disgustasse - sentire le sue dita scivolare enormemente a fondo con facilità lo faceva impazzire di desiderio.   
Nero venne colto in contropiede da quel cambiamento di posizione.   
«Fallo di nuovo» lo esortò Dante, grato alla sua attuale posizione, che impediva al suo compagno di vedere che era arrossito tanto da diventare praticamente paonazzo «Vai più giù».   
Nero stavolta ci infilò praticamente tutta la mano dentro il suo sedere, strappandogli un mugolio roco di piacere. Sentire la pressione del suo arto contro la sua muscolatura più intima gli dava un piacere fortissimo.   
Il più grande si afferrò il pene e iniziò a masturbarsi con foga mentre l'altro gli allargava il fondoschiena sempre di più. Avrebbe potuto accogliere di tutto senza sentire più neanche un po' di dolore. Tutto quel lubrificante alla fine era stato decisamente utile.   
I mugolii di Dante eccitarono Nero, spingendolo a togliere la mano e sostituirla con la sua erezione.   
Il più grande neppure si accorse dello scambio fino a che non avvertì le spinte di Nero.   
I suoi gemiti aumentarono, così come le spinte del suo fidanzato.   
«Sono contento di sentire che ti piaccia!» esclamò Nero compiaciuto.   
«Non smettere! O-oh!» quasi lo supplicò Dante, continuando a masturbarsi con energia «Sto per venire...!».   
Aveva appena finito di dirlo che raggiunse l'orgasmo. Ebbe la prontezza di riflessi necessaria a sollevarsi e cambiare angolazione, schizzando oltre il bordo - per fortuna non troppo distante - del tappetino. Le mattonelle erano facili da ripulire rispetto ad un qualsivoglia tessuto.   
Esalò un sospiro, concentrandosi sugli affondi rapidi che Nero gli infliggeva. Adesso che era venuto si sentiva leggermente stordito e soprattutto senza fiato; ciononostante adesso percepiva più distintamente la sensazione del suo sfintere anale riempito dalla turgida erezione del suo partner.   
Quest'ultimo cercava di accelerare il raggiungimento dell'orgasmo il più possibile: cominciavano a dolergli le gambe a causa delle molteplici contrazioni muscolari improvvise.   
Le spinte si fecero sempre più convulse e frenetiche, strappando a Dante gemiti di dolore a causa dello scontro tra le sue natiche e il bacino del più giovane.   
Finalmente riuscì a venire e nel farlo Nero si spinse con un ultimo colpo quanto più a fondo possibile, eiaculando in profondità nel fondoschiena del suo compagno.   
Quest'ultimo socchiuse le palpebre in un'espressione quasi beata nel percepire il suo seme tiepido scivolargli dentro.   
Dante abbassò la testa esalando un sospiro di soddisfazione mentre Nero usciva da lui senza procurargli il minimo dolore.   
«Credo che adesso avrai di nuovo bisogno di fare la doccia...» commentò Nero dandogli una pacca sul sedere «Facciamola insieme stavolta» propose.   
«D'accordo» esclamò il più grande «Aiutami ad alzarmi, però...» aggiunse allungando un braccio.   
Nero gli prese la mano e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, accompagnandolo nel cubicolo con un gran sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.   
Avrebbe dovuto fare mille coccole al suo Goodra per ringraziarlo della fornitura gratuita di lubrificante.


End file.
